


Unforgiving Hand

by epkitty



Series: The Glorfindel and Erestor Smut Chronicles [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor gives Glorfindel a blowjob under the dinner table. And Elrond is like... RIGHT THERE.</p><p>Glorfindel repays the favor with a spanking.</p><p>(A/N: I relinquish all sense of dignity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiving Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the title: "Something About A Blowjob? AKA Spank"

On his way to dinner, Glorfindel was fumbling about with Erestor’s most recent acquisition: a lock and ring puzzle made up of many tiny metal parts with bars and hinges. They were made by a friend of Erestor’s in Lorien, and he received one every few decades or so. Erestor was a whiz at the puzzles, and the scholar’s pale fingers would fly through the device in moments. The object was to get the little ring separated from the rest of the contraption, and it always took Glorfindel considerably longer than it should.

“How’s that coming along?”

“Hm? Oh, fine Erestor,” he told the Counselor who had sidled up alongside him.

Erestor peered over his shoulder to see how far he’d gotten. “You need to bend the parallel bars back, flush along the figure eight, and then move the ring onto the---”

“Tch-ch-ch-ch-ch!!! Stop that! I’ll figure it out; don’t say anything!”

“All right, all right,” Erestor said, trying not to grin, but the corners of his dark eyes crinkled in amusement. “So, I hear there’s some duck and pheasant for dinner tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Glorfindel mumbled, not really paying attention.

“Did you notice,” Erestor changed the subject, “Elrond’s been avoiding us?”

“Hm-mmm…”

“Hmm,” Erestor pondered for a moment. He changed tactics again, lowering his voice as they joined the throngs heading for the dining hall. “I was sitting about in my office earlier, remembering when you fucked me up against the cabin wall…”

“Yeah yeah…” Glorfindel mumbled, folding the parallel bars back against the figure eight.

“And you said I owed you something.”

“Oh?”

“Why yeeeessssss,” Erestor said. “Something about a blowjob,” he whispered. “Under the table. So, I thought I’d fulfill my end of the bargain. Tonight at dinner.”

“Sure fine whatever…”

Erestor increased his pace and disappeared into the crowd.

Something clicked into place in Glorfindel’s brain. He stopped and looked up. “Hey… Hey! Erestor! I-- I wasn’t serious about that you know!”

Glorfindel hurried into the eating hall, the puzzle forgotten. “Erestor!” he hissed through his teeth. “Oh, this is so not funny…”

Erestor settled himself right beside Elrond at one of the round tables in a corner of the huge room. The Counselor spotted Glorfindel in the crowd, and waved at him with a smile. Glorfindel stormed over and Erestor smiled up at him, like a satisfied cat. “Do sit beside me, Captain. And tell me how the puzzle is coming along.”

Glorfindel glared as harshly as possible, roughly pulled out the chair, and sat down in a huff, slamming the jangling puzzle down on the tabletop.

Elrond eyed them suspiciously. The poor Lord of Imladris hadn’t been quite himself around the pair since he’d nearly walked in on them weeks before. Oh yes, Elrond had been watching them, frowning at them, because he could not figure out what on Middle Earth was going on. Erestor and Glorfindel acted the same as ever; there was no discernible deeper connection there. And as for Elrond himself, the couple never acknowledged ever having betrayed themselves to him. It was… disturbing. 

But all through the first course, Erestor smiled oddly, and Glorfindel was nervous, jumping at the littlest thing. 

Erestor’s smile broadened when the serving youths began to bring out the main course and Lindir, in the middle of the room, leapt up onto his table with mandolin in hand. “Ladies and gentlemen! Citizens and guests! You may think this is just another dinner, but you are mistaken!”

And so the minstrel went, on and on, and Erestor turned to Glorfindel to say, “You think you’re the only one capable of bribery?” And he disappeared under the table.

The only one who noticed -- of course -- was Elrond, who was sitting right beside the Counselor.

“Erestor…?”

Glorfindel turned to Elrond and said, “Oh gods. Elrond, just… If you want to be oblivious, and you DO--” Here, Glorfindel jumped and grabbed the table’s edge, his knuckles going white. “Just please, my Lord, watch Lindir. And don’t say a,” he gasped and the blood began to suffuse his face in a conspicuous blush. “Don’t say anything…”

Under the table, Erestor had gone straight to work. The large, round table offered plenty of space for him underneath. And though there was always a chance of being caught, and Elrond was hardly unaware of what was happening, Erestor really didn’t care. He pushed Glorfindel’s thighs apart and nimble fingers took to the convenient laces that always crossed over the groin of leather trews. 

At first, the strong thighs resisted and Erestor could feel the frightened tension strung through Glorfindel’s body. But in nearly no time at all, the silent protestations ceased, legs parted wide, and Glorfindel sunk down into his chair, as though to beg further contact. Erestor pulled the laces until Glorfindel’s swollen shaft was exposed to the cool air and to his hungry gaze. Manipulative fingers coaxed the testicles out as well, to relieve the pressure. He cupped and rolled the balls in one hand and firmly grabbed the base of the shaft with the other.

Glorfindel’s face was flushed nearly red; he stared blindly at the tabletop and tried to breathe normally, as everyone else in the room focused on Lindir’s antics. He grit his teeth when a soft, wet tongue applied itself in short jabs to the crown of his hard cock. 

Erestor took his job very seriously, and paid strict attention to his task. He laved Glorfindel’s member with little kitten licks and then popped the head into his mouth like it was a tasty treat. 

Glorfindel did everything in his power not to draw attention to himself. He remained still, looked at no one, and breathed evenly. But his eyes were wide and dark, his nostrils flaring with each breath, his face incredibly red, his jaw clenched impossibly tight. His breathing grew more labored the farther Erestor’s mouth sucked him in. 

 But by then, Lindir had started up a rollicking song, and the entirety of the hall was clapping along and cheering him on, and the only person apparently paying Glorfindel any degree of attention was his Lord. Then the hand grasping his shaft disappeared, and Erestor swallowed him down to the root; he could feel Erestor’s nose bumping against his abdomen. Glorfindel blinked compulsively and started nodding his head to the music along with everyone else, occasionally glancing up at Lindir who was enjoying the attention to his impromptu entertainment immensely. 

Then, beside him, Elrond suddenly yelped and scooted his chair as far away as possible, as though stung by a bee. His shocked grey eyes sought Glorfindel’s. But the Captain could barely spare him a glance. He did, however, whisper, “Sorry; he can be a bit feisty.” Then Glorfindel sucked in his breath in the manner of one trying not to make a sound as Erestor tightened the ring of his lips and quickly bobbed back and forth. 

Erestor timed the progression along with Lindir’s song. The crowd grew loud and raucous, and Erestor went all out, setting a plunging rhythm that drove Glorfindel to a pleasured frenzy.

The song came to its end, and Erestor pulled out his last trick, taking Glorfindel’s cock all the way down his throat and swallowing. The restricting muscles wrenched Glorfindel’s sudden orgasm from him; Erestor pulled back to pump with his hands and swallow the bitter fluid with his mouth still clamped on the round head.

The crowd cheered, and Glorfindel howled with them, pumping his hips and sucking in huge gasps of air.

Elrond watched, entranced.

While the people were still cheering, Erestor slunk back up into his seat, clapping with the masses. He ignored Glorfindel, turning instead to smile at Elrond and wink.

Elrond’s teeth were clenched so tight that all the muscles of his jaw could be seen straining against pallid skin. His grey eyes were intense, but held a shadow of hilarity at the situation. He pursed his lips and then smirked and then said, “Erestor, you’ve got a little something…” and gestured at the corner of his own mouth to indicate where.

“Oh,” Erestor remarked, wiping at his chin. He looked curiously at his fingers, and then made eye contact with Elrond and slowly sucked the two fingers deep into his mouth as though savoring a rich dessert. 

Meanwhile, Glorfindel had been hurriedly stuffing himself back into the confines of his trews. “You,” Glorfindel hissed, grabbed Erestor’s wrist, and dragged him out of the dining hall.

Elrond -- amused, aroused, confused -- watched them go.

Erestor waved goodbye and let Glorfindel drag him down the hallway. “But I haven’t had dinner yet,” Erestor complained as they rushed through the nearly empty corridors.

“Oh yes. Yes you have,” Glorfindel told him.

They burst into laughter as they swerved off into one of the public sitting rooms. 

“These doors don’t lock,” Erestor observed as he pushed Glorfindel up against the wall to nip at the tan neck with sharp little teeth.

“Not a problem,” Glorfindel told him, sneaking out from the Counselor’s grasp to grab a smaller chair and jam it up under the handle. 

“What if someone tries to come in?” Erestor asked.

“You’re worried about discovery?”

Erestor paused. “No, actually. Not really.”

Glorfindel was looking distractedly around the room. “Ah-ha!” He grabbed Erestor’s hand and tugged him across the room to the chair he liked, one with thick upholstery but no arms. Glorfindel plopped himself down and deftly picked Erestor up and settled him face-down across his lap.

“What are you doing?!”

“I thought it was obvious. What you did to me under the dinner table was absolutely reprehensible.” He settled one of his large hands over Erestor’s ass. “I’m going to punish you for it,” he purred.

Erestor squirmed about and sighed, “Oh yes please!”

Not expecting so positive a reaction, Glorfindel grinned and massaged the pert ass as he felt Erestor’s burgeoning erection grow firm against his thigh. “Boy am I going to enjoy this.” He grabbed a fistful of Erestor’s skirts. “Why must you wear so many layers, dear Counselor?”

“It makes the unveiling that much more enjoyable, don’t you think?”

Glorfindel said nothing, but drew the robes up to bunch them around Erestor’s waist. He rested his warm hand on Erestor’s ass, now shielded only by the thin leggings. He massaged and squeezed and Erestor thrust minutely against him. Glorfindel nimbly reached round to pull loose the drawstring that held up the leggings and they both squirmed a bit to draw them down to Erestor’s knees, effectively locking long legs together and making the Counselor extremely vulnerable. 

“Hm…” Glorfindel thoughtfully sighed. “I don’t know if we should do this after all. You’re so eager; I mean, it’s not exactly a punishment if you want it… is it?”

Erestor whined like a kettle and rubbed furiously against him. “Oh please,” he whispered and wiggled his butt against Glorfindel’s hot palm. 

“Well, maybe…” Glorfindel relented, running a finger down the crack of Erestor’s ass, “if you beg for it. Prettily. I know you’re more than capable, Chief Counselor.”

Keening and worming about, unable to keep still, Erestor struggled; his body longed for Glorfindel’s harsh touch. “Oh please, my lord,” Erestor whimpered low and steady, “what I’ve done is wrong, sweet Captain, to take advantage in such a way. A coarser, more vulgar thing I've never done. Oh Valar, you know I deserve your unforgiving hand upon me, my lord!” Erestor bowed his head, his long black hair trailing the carpeted floor. “Please be ruthless, please be cruel. This chastisement is my right and your privilege.”

“I think that will do,” Glorfindel murmured, raising his hand.

“Oh yes please…” was Erestor’s final whispered entreaty.

Glorfindel’s hand came down in a hard, resounding smack that made Erestor jump and cry out in pleasure, as it sent a bolt of ecstasy singing through him in harsh lines of thrilling rapture.

Glorfindel again rubbed at the muscles under his hand. “So fine and pale,” he remarked. “Not for long.” He raised his hand again, and paused.

Erestor froze, waiting, unknowing, and Glorfindel struck him again without the slightest betrayal of movement beforehand.

“Yes,” Glorfindel remarked, lightly drawing his fingers down the backs of sensitive thighs, “I think regular discipline will improve your attitude dramatically.” He punctuated the statement with his hardest slap yet, centered right on Erestor’s bottom. 

Erestor jerked forward and sobbed, amazed at his own body’s response to this unique stimulus.

Glorfindel smirked, and let his subject wiggle as much as he wanted. He gripped the flesh of Erestor’s ass in a bruising hold, his massage turning brutal. Then he lay down a fast succession of light slaps, ending with three vicious smacks. Erestor’s flesh was turning a very pretty shade of crimson indeed.

Altering his strokes, Glorfindel ensured that Erestor never knew what was coming. Hard or lighter, left, right, or somewhere in between. Pausing here, or hitting successively there…

Erestor sniveled and moaned and as much as he jerked away when that strong hand came down, he would arch back seeking more. Tears leaked from his eyes as he gave himself over to Glorfindel’s control, as he jerked and writhed, as he was pushed nearer and nearer to orgasm, which felt for the first time like some unseen breaking point that might truly shatter him. “Glorfindel!” he cried out. “Oh my Lord, harder…” he whispered.

“What was that?” the golden Elf demanded. “I didn’t quite make it out.”

“Harder!” Erestor screamed, uncaring who heard or what Glorfindel thought of him. “Spank me harder!”

His thigh growing wet from Erestor’s leaking cock, his own resurfacing arousal taking over, Glorfindel relinquished his domination and gave in to the request, smacking Erestor’s ass fast, hard, and cadenced.

Erestor shrieked and groaned his wordless cries, rubbing against the friction provided by Glorfindel’s leg as the smacks resounded through his flesh deep inside him… “I’m going to cum! I’m going to burst!”

“Yes,” Glorfindel growled, “all over my leg!” He hardened his slaps, using almost all his strength until Erestor was a wriggling, heaving mass of nerve endings that abruptly exploded.

“Gods! Gods! Glorfindel! Fuck!” Erestor thrust and came and heaved and then collapsed limply over Glorfindel’s lap in a heap.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel cooed, using his strength to turn him round and cradle the dark Elf to his chest like a child. “Are you still with me, Counselor?” He felt the wetness on Erestor’s face and kissed away the reactionary tears.

“Glorfindel…?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m here, my darkling Elf.” 

“Oh. …is it dinner time?”

Glorfindel chuckled deep in his throat. “I think I fried your brain.” He soothed his fingers through Erestor’s dark hair over and over. “Can you stand? Let’s get you to your room. Away from prying eyes.”

“Good idea,” Erestor mumbled, making no effort to move. 

Glorfindel heaved the spent Counselor to his feet to pull up the leggings and tie them, resettling the skirts. “Well, you look more presentable than I do.” He looped a limp arm over his shoulders and Erestor’s head lolled onto his chest, pliant but not particularly willing to move. Glorfindel walked them both to the door, kicked the chair out of the way, and opened the door.

Dinner was not yet over, and they snuck away through the deserted, darkening halls.

= = = = =

The End


End file.
